


Dans Bucket List

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Bucket List, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan types a bucket list on his computer of things he wants to do before he dies.<br/>Phil sees it and gets concerned so he decides to write his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was having a shower as it was getting late even though it was about 10:00pm. 

Phil had gone into Dans room looking for a phone charger. Phil saw Dans laptop open on his bed  
It was opened on the note pad. 

Phil had been wearing a green top with a lion on it. Also he wore green pyjama bottoms with purple stars.

 

He looked at what Dan had been typing it said.

 

Bucket List Of Things  
To Do Before My Death 

What….. thought Phil !!!!!! as he went on reading even though he knew he shouldn’t be. 

1: Meet Kanye West

That figures thought Phil after all Dan loved Kanye West and Dan was a Danye Phil giggled to himself and went on reading.

 

2: Go Back To Japan 

That one didn’t really surprise Phil as they had always wanted to go back to Japan after the last trip so Phil went on to the next one.

3: Do a radio show with all the you tubers 

He wasn’t sure why that was on Dans bucket list. Maybe because Dan missed hanging out with his friends in the you tuber community.

The next one on the list was a rather fun one Phil would loved to do.

4: Make a rainbow cake for danisnotonfire or amazingphil 

Awww thought Phil he knew Dan loved baking. Though not lingering Phils eyes went straight to the next one.

 

5: Come Out  
Wait …………..what!!!!!! thought Phil was Dan really ready to actually come out to everyone. Wow that was a big thing after a few deep breathes Phil read the next one.

6: Do The Boyfriend Tag Video

Phil was surprised and happy that Dan wanted to do the boyfriend tag. However he still was concerned that Dan called this his  
Bucket List Of Things To Do Before My Death 

He tried not to think of what the title meant and went straight to the next one.

7: Trend #PhanIsSoRealNoJoke or something like that lol 

Phil giggled thinking that was a cool #. But they probably could come up with something different.  
He still thought it was cute but he went on reading.

8: React to PINOF 1

That had been a long time coming ever since they had made PINOF 1. Its was all the fans ever talked about  
an it was very doable. Phil smiled as he read the next one out loud. 

9: Buy Phil a hamster  
OMG Dan would actually buy me a hamster amazing he thought he loved Dan so much.  
Than Phil scanning his eyes down to the last one became concerned.

 

10: Do a Goodbye Internet Video

Goodbye Internet what did that actually mean was Dan ready to say goodbye to the internet. Phil didn’t understand why that was on the list at all. 

It could of had get married or adopt a kid but no it had goodbye internet. 

Than Phil heard the bathroom door opening so he knew he had to get out of Dans room.  
So Phil grabbed the charger plugged into the wall and darted to his own bedroom. 

 

Phil entered his room sitting down on the bed with the lap top. He wasn’t sure what to do should he tell Dan that he saw the list or ignore it. 

But Phil thought of a better idea which was to make his own list.  
So that Dan could see it and change his mind about Before My Death part so thats what Phil began to do.


	2. Phils Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan reads Phils bucket list

Phil was sitting on the bed typing his bucket list. When Dan had finished his shower and came into the room. 

Dan wore a black pair of pyjama bottoms that had purple hearts on them. Also he wore no t- shirt which showed off his chest. 

Dans hair was messy but still looked sexy. Phil blushed when he saw Dan shirtless. 

Phil had seen Dan shirtless lots of times as they were boyfriends. But it still made Phil blush  
like a school boy. 

“Hey Phil do you want to watch a Movie? An cuddle on the couch.” Dan said smirking at his boyfriend.

“Sure Dan that sounds great I can make us some popcorn. Plus you no I’m always up for cuddling.” 

They both laughed as Dan walked over to Phil. When Dan got to Phil he placed a hand on Phils thigh than kissed him. 

Phil kissed Dan back and was enjoying the taste of Dans lips. Than Dan sucked on Phils bottom lip earning a Moan.

“Dan……mmm stop other wise….. we won’t watch the movie……. if u start something.”  
Phil spoke moaning out between kisses than Dan spoke. 

“Ok Mr kill the mood….. you go start the popcorn and I’ll get a shirt on.” Dan said as Phil grinned back than he spoke.

“I didn’t say you had to put a shirt back on.” Phil happily said as Dan winked and smacked Phil on the bum as Phil walked out of the room.

 

As Phil left Dan glanced around Phils room wondering if there was a shirt he could put on. But than Dan got distracted by Phils computer when he read Phils Bucket List. 

“What thought Dan no way why would Phil have one unless maybe he read mine.” Dan thought which made him panic as he quickly read his way through Phils list.

1\. Meet Sarah Michelle Gellar  
2\. Go Back To Japan  
3\. Do A Radio Show With Our You Tuber Friends  
4\. Make A Rainbow Cake  
5\. Come Out (Though I think that Ship has sailed) Dan laughed to himself when he read that.  
6\. Do The Boyfriend Tag (Dan)  
7\. Make A Hash Tag Trend #PhanIsRealAlwaysAndForever  
8\. React To PINOF 1 / Phan Videos  
9\. Buy Dan A Dog  
10\. Get Married / Adopt A Kid (No Goodbye Internet or Goodbye Guys) 

After Dan finished reading the bucket list he was certain that Phil must of read his Bucket List. So now Dan had no idea how to react around Phil.

Than Dan just decided to join Phil in the lounge room who had made the popcorn and sat on couch waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for all the kudos and comments please keep it up. You are all awesome it means  
> the world to me when you comment.

**Author's Note:**

> He everyone not sure if I should write more to this it was just something that came to my brain. If you like it  
> let me no leave a comment if you would like more thanks for reading. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
